<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>«Aunque toda Marabilia esté mirando» by meryhealy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632153">«Aunque toda Marabilia esté mirando»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryhealy/pseuds/meryhealy'>meryhealy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baile, F/M, jaulas de seda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:43:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryhealy/pseuds/meryhealy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>«Aunque toda Marabilia esté mirando»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevo toda la noche esperando este momento. El momento en el que el rey Derrik de Dione da por terminada la cena y se levanta de su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en la sala. Espera sólo unos segundos hasta que el murmullo de la gente parece acallarse por fin, y luego habla:</p>
<p>-¡Mis señores, mis señoras! Esperamos que nuestros manjares hayan sido de su agrado, y que lo sean también nuestros músicos. Os aseguramos que hemos buscado a los mejores Dione para servir a los oídos más importantes de Marabilia. - Luego, girándose hacia los reyes, añade: - Majestades, el fin del baile es que os agotéis lo suficiente esta noche para que mañana estéis demasiado cansados para discutir. Así que espero que no me decepcionen. </p>
<p>Oh, no lo haremos. El rey ni siquiera ha acabado de hablar, pero ya estoy buscando con la mirada a la única mujer con la que quiero bailar hasta agotarme. Soy plenamente consciente de la cantidad de gente que hará cola para bailar conmigo, y también soy plenamente consciente de la cantidad de veces que esta noche tendré que fingir que me interesan las damas solteras del magnífico reino de Dione. Por fin, la veo. La mercader más famosa de Marabilia, ocupando un lugar de honor en la mesa junto con el resto de comerciantes importantes de este reino. Se ha puesto en pie, como casi todo el mundo en el salón, y está hablando animadamente con otro hombre al que no logro distinguir. Instintivamente, me acomodo la ropa y sin quitarle ojo de encima, me levanto de la silla. </p>
<p>Kay, a mi lado, observa todos mis gestos con curiosidad. Cuando sigue la dirección de mi mirada y se da cuenta de lo que planeo hacer, me dice:</p>
<p>-Sabes que te va a matar.</p>
<p>Lo sé. Y después de tanto tiempo, aún me muero de ganas de que me lo diga. </p>
<p>-Podré vivir con ello, - le digo, sonriendo, antes de alejarme de la mesa. Mientras me alejo, aunque le doy la espalda, casi puedo ver a la princesa rodar los ojos mientras suspira resignada. No tardo mucho en camuflarme entre la gente que ya ocupa la pista. Bueno, camuflarme tampoco es la palabra correcta, porque soy plenamente consciente de los susurros y miradas que provoco en la gente que me rodea. No me molestan, nunca lo han hecho. Decido tantear el terreno, sin perder de vista a Lynne, que sigue enfrascada en conversaciones con las personas con las que ha compartido mesa esta noche. Conociéndola, posiblemente esté haciendo negocios. No es capaz de desaprovechar un acontecimiento tan importante como una Cumbre, aunque la mayoría de personas de la sala esta noche sólo piensen en divertirse y en aprovechar la hospitalidad de los reyes de Dione. En un momento observo de lejos a la princesa de Dahes, a la que Mirza se ha acercado para ofrecerle un baile. Aparto la mirada y me río sutilmente pensando en la excusa que habrá ideado Kay para rechazarle. Si las personas más importantes de este salón supieran que Kay se por bailar con un pirata esta noche… posiblemente les daría un ataque al corazón. Y si las mujeres que cuchichean sobre mi a mi paso supieran que llevo horas pensando en cómo pedirle a mi prometida, la mercader más famosa de Marabilia, que baile conmigo esta noche… posiblemente también les daría un ataque. </p>
<p>Cuando me acerco lo suficiente a Lynne y al hombre que la acompaña como para que nuestras miradas se crucen por fin, decido que ya no tiene sentido vagar sin rumbo por la sala. Andar los escasos pasos que nos separan siempre es emocionante, aunque estemos en una habitación llena de personas pendientes de absolutamente todos nuestros movimientos y no podamos saludarnos como nos gustaría. Cuando ya casi podemos tocarnos, me fijo bien en ella por enésima vez en la velada, y corroboro lo que pienso y aún no puedo decirle: que está guapísima. Me resulta extraño verla sin la larga trenza que la caracteriza y la ropa que suele llevar cuando se embarca o nos vamos de aventuras nuestro mes. Con el recogido y el vestido que lleva esta noche parece una reina. Parece lo que pronto será a mi lado, la reina de Silfos. Me quedo lo suficientemente embobado mirándola como para olvidarme de que debería hablar y presentarme, aunque sé de sobra que soy Arthmael de Silfos y no necesito presentación.</p>
<p>El carraspeo de Lynne me saca por fin de mi mente. </p>
<p>-Lord Arthmael. - La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mi presencia le ha puesto nerviosa. - Me gustaría presentarte a lord Darrow. Es un miembro muy importante del Consejo real de Dione. Hemos compartido mesa esta noche. </p>
<p>-Oh, yo no diría tanto como “muy importante”, tan sólo un miembro más y amigo de la familia real, - hace un gesto con la mano, como para restarse importancia. - Arthmael de Silfos, es un honor conocerle por fin. - Añade, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. </p>
<p>-El honor también es mío, lord Darrow. - No sé de dónde saco tanta diplomacia, cuando lo único que me apetece es lanzarme a la boca de la mujer que tiene al lado. - Está siendo una hermosa velada, ¿no os parece?</p>
<p>-Ya lo creo que si. - Tras decir esto, Lynne coje su copa de vino y bebe un trago excesivamente largo. </p>
<p>Yo la observo, divertido, mientras el otro hombre, ajeno a nuestro nerviosismo, contesta:</p>
<p>-La verdad que está siendo una buena noche. Presiento que los acontecimientos de esta Cumbre van a ser recordados por las generaciones venideras, así que el saber que estamos haciendo historia es algo que considero muy importante a la hora de tomar decisiones… </p>
<p>Está mal admitirlo, pero llega un punto en el que dejo de escucharle. Los años como rey me han otorgado la capacidad de mantener mi rostro neutro mientras mi mente vuela lejos de la conversación. Cuando por fin se calla, hablo de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Lord Darrow, le ruego que me disculpe. En realidad he venido porque me gustaría invitar a la señorita Lynne a un baile. - Extiendo mi brazo y agacho levemente la cabeza ante ella, consciente de las conversaciones a las que esta escena va a dar lugar. - ¿Sería tan amable de concederme este baile?</p>
<p>De reojo, la veo dudar durante un segundo. Me mira fijamente y yo sé lo que le gustaría contestar. “Ni por todo el oro de Marabilia”. Aunque lo haría entre risas, cogiéndome del brazo. Entonces, la veo sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche. Sé de sobra que está disfrutando del momento, porque tarda unos largos segundos en responder:</p>
<p>-No sé si soy merecedora de tal honor, lord Arthmael. </p>
<p>-No hay ninguna otra mujer en esta sala con la que me haría más feliz bailar. - Trato de que no suene convincente. Aunque ella sabe de sobra que es verdad, las personas de nuestro alrededor que mal disimuladamente escuchan nuestra conversación no tienen por qué saberlo. Además, es bastante divertido (aunque muy duro) fingir que no tengo unas ganas increíbles de saltar sobre Lynne de una vez por todas. </p>
<p>-En ese caso, habrá que hacer feliz a su majestad. - Por fin, me coge la mano. Su tacto es cálido. Siempre está más caliente que yo, y aunque lo sé de sobra, a veces su calidez me pilla por sorpresa, como ahora. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y yo me obligo a mantener la compostura. </p>
<p>Sin palabras, de la mano, nerviosos como cada vez que nos encontramos, caminamos hasta la pista. Supongo que es consciente de que toda la sala, reyes y reinas incluidos, se han girado un segundo hacia nosotros para apreciar la escena. La miro de reojo. Si es consciente de ello, desde luego, no lo muestra. </p>
<p>El baile comienza de nuevo. Nos empezamos a mover, juntos, al compás de la música. Nunca se me ha dado excesivamente bien el baile formal, siempre lo he considerado algo innecesario a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que en las cortes reales los bailes son vitales para la socialización. Prefiero mil veces los bailes de tabernas, los que creo que hago bien cuando llevo dos copas de más y Lynne me acompaña de la mano. O los de la tripulación de los Sueños, acompañados de un montón de voces desafinadas y botellas de ron. </p>
<p>Estoy seguro de que Lynne los prefiere también, aunque se esfuerza en realizar los pasos siguiendo el ritmo de los músicos de Dione. Le miro a la cara, intentando desvelar su expresión. A pesar de su concentración, sonríe, y parece una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura. </p>
<p>-Toda la sala nos está mirando. </p>
<p>-Que miren. - Aprovechando un paso, acerco mi boca a su oído. - Sabes que bailaría contigo aunque toda Marabilia estuviera mirando. </p>
<p>Sin dejar de bailar, se separa de mí y la veo reírse. Me cuesta muchísimo contenerme para seguirle el paso cuando el tenerla tan cerca me está volviendo absolutamente loco. Me obligo a hacerlo. </p>
<p>-Pronto podremos hacerlo. No tendremos que escondernos más. - Haciendo honor a mi nombre, me quedo de piedra cuando dice “pronto”. Es la primera vez que Lynne pronostica el final de nuestro secreto, el que llevamos siete años guardando como lo más valioso de nuestras vidas. - Aunque creo que antes de nuestra boda deberíamos dar clases de baile. - añade, con una media sonrisa. </p>
<p>Pronto. Nuestra boda. De pronto soy plenamente consciente de lo real que es todo. Nuestra próxima vida juntos como soberanos de Silfos. Pronto. Quiero que me cuente lo que sea que está pensando. Quiero hablar de nuestros planes de futuro. Pronto. Me aferro a esa palabra como a un clavo ardiendo. Pero decido que a lo mejor este salón no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello, cuando todo el mundo parece querer descifrar lo qué significa la escena que están obvervando. Seguimos bailando, muy cerca, callados, con la mente llena de planes e ilusiones que por primera vez casi puedo tocar con los dedos de la mano. Decido que no hay nada que pueda decir en este momento que no le haya dicho ya, o que le vaya a decir en un futuro. En esa conversación que tenemos pendiente. En el resto de nuestra vida. Por ahora, sólo quiero bailar con ella. Aunque toda Marabilia esté mirando. </p>
<p>Cuando la música cesa, estamos tan ensimismados que es el murmullo de la gente y los aplausos a los músicos lo que nos hace dejar de bailar. Nos separamos cuando la burbuja que hemos creado en medio del salón se rompe, aunque ella es incapaz de soltar mi mano. Ya creo que no va a decir nada más, que me va a dejar en medio de la pista y se va a ir, como un espíritu. Que esos son todos los minutos que he podido robarle hoy. Entonces, me suelta la mano. Mientras se aleja, me dice, lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchen también alguna de las personas que nos rodean:</p>
<p>-Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Pronto. ¿Podrás esperarme?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>